1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technical fields of an electrophoretic material, an electrophoresis display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an electrophoresis display device, an image is formed on a display area by applying a voltage between a pixel electrode and a common electrode which are opposite to each other while interposing an electrophoretic material, and causing charged electrophoretic particles, such as white particles and black particles, to spatially migrate. If the electrophoretic particles once spatially migrate, diffusion is suppressed due to the cohesive force between the particles even when the voltage is removed. Therefore, the electrophoresis display device has a property of maintaining the image even when power is not supplied, and thus it is applied to a low-power consumption digital book, or the like. In an electrophoretic material in the related art, white particles, such as titanium oxide or the like, and red particles, such as dyed acrylic resin particles or the like, are used for electrophoretic particles as disclosed in JP-A-2011-118417. Specifically, a titanium oxide of 8 g which has an average particle diameter of 0.25 micrometer (μm) and an acrylic resin particle of 8 g which has an average particle diameter of 4 micrometer (μm) are dispersed in a dodecyl benzene of 80 mL, and are used as an electrophoretic material.
However, the electrophoretic material in the related art have problems in that a response speed with regard to an applied voltage is slow and that it is difficult to be driven at a low voltage. In other words, the electrophoretic material in the related art has a problem of bad electrophoretic properties (low voltage driving and high-speed response).